Takumikun after hours
by ashuri-chan24
Summary: daisuke invites kyosuke to his house after work  rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Takumi-kun series after work

"Arigatou, arigatou everyone did a good job today" said the director. It was a long day for Daisuke and Kyosuke. Especially with all the kissing scenes and bed scenes because it was the hardest. But since it's been four years they've gotten used to the idea, even though they were both straight.

"Hey Kyosuke do you want to come over to watch a movie. Since we only have a few days to left with each other why don't we hang out" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah sure I why not." Kyosuke said.

So the both went to Daisuke's car to travel back on the other side of town. They both sat in the car in silent as they were going to his house. There wasn't really much to talk about since they were in their own little world. It took them around one hour to get to Daisuke's house since there was some form of traffic. As they both got out of the car Kyosuke looked up at Daisuke's house since he never been there before. Kyosuke thought that Daisuke live in apartment like he did but he had a medium sized house. Kyosuke couldn't wait to get inside. Daisuke looked at Kyosuke and smile at his curiosity.

"Kyosuke you ok? You look surprised. You know my house isn't that big it's like a regular size one."

Kyosuke turned towards him

"It's not that it's just that why does a guy like you have a whole house to yourself. I thought that you had an apartment, because when we were on set it seemed like you were talking about it was small. Ya know".

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders then started walking to the front door, Kyosuke followed. Kyosuke was not really use to houses like there, Daisuke was right it wasn't a big deal. As Daisuke opened the door to his house he let Kyosuke go in first.

"Sumimasen" Kyosuke said as he entered the house.

Then he started to look around he was astounded by what he say in the house. Tue ceiling were high and mostly every think inside was white, silver, and black. As he looked around he didn't really noticed that Daisuke already had went passed and was now in the kitchen. Daisuke looked at Kyosuke; he looked like a little kid that just got a brand new toy.

"Oi Hamao don't just stand there come over and sit down."

Kyosuke turned around to look at Daisuke. He didn't know that Daisuke was in the kitchen cooking. He then walked over to where Daisuke was standing at.

"So Daisuke-kun what are you making and what are we going to do today." Kyosuke said with a curious look on his face.

"Well I was just thinking maybe some noodle and watch a movie or play video games. Hmmm that's about it really nothing special"

"That sounds good to me uuuuh where do you keep the movies at?" Kyosuke asked.

"Oh they're in my room, you could just stay up there I'll come in a minute"

Kyosuke nodded his head then turned around to go upstairs. When Kyosuke walked up the stairs he didn't really realized there was an elevator in the middle of the hallway. He went back to the elevator to look at it. The elevator was so clean no scratch on it and the door was made of glass.

"Daisuke!" Kyosuke yelled down the stairs.

"What happened?" Daisuke yelled back up to him. "Why you didn't tell me you had an elevator instead of walking up all these stairs, you know I get tired easily!"

"Well I forgot ok, leave me alone"

"Mooouiiii!" Kyosuke said with a child voice.

Kyosuke returned to walk towards Daisuke's bedroom; there were so many rooms that were in the house for just one person. As Kyosuke made it towards the bedroom he saw a lot of posters, movies, and CDs stacked in the room. The ceilings were a lot high and the room was covered in blue paint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After looking in Daisuke's room for a while Kyosuke noticed that the lights in the room started to flicker. He looked outside to see that it was raining really hard outside and a lot of thunder rumbling. He walked up to the window to look outside, there was so much water on the ground that it looked like it was going to big flood. "Kyosuke what are you looking at?" Daisuke asked him. Kyosuke jump at the sound of his voice and turned around.

"Daisuke when did you get here, you could have knocked on the door or something to let me know that you were upstairs"

"Well I didn't think it was necessary since it's my house." Daisuke said as he raised an eyebrow at Kyosuke.

"Well how was I suppose to know you were already up here" Kyosuke said.

"Hmmm, well I was calling your name for about 2 minutes while you were staring out the window." Daisuke said.

"Oh…sorry I didn't know." Kyosuke said as he walked to the other side of the room.

"So what are we going to watch ?" Kyosuke asked Daisuke.

"Hmmm well I was thinking we can just watch this one video one of my "girl" friends brought over for to us to watch to get a feeling of how we can improve for the next movie." Daisuke explained to Kyosuke.

Kyosuke looked at Daisuke with a worried face then turned around and blushed a bit. Daisuke over to his TV wall unit and put the DVD in the player. Once Kyosuke heard Daisuke closed the DVD player he scrunched into a fetal position and stared rocking back and forth. Daisuke then turned around to see Kyosuke on the floor.

'hahaha he must be really embarrassed to see me putting in one of these types of DVD's' Daisuke thought. Daisuke walked really slowly towards Kyosuke with a big smile on his face.

Kyosuke was really nervous cause he could hear the foot steps getting closer and closer, so he decided to stand up and turn around. Right when Kyosuke turned around he saw Daisuke looking at him straight into his eyes. Daisuke was still smiling too, which made Kyosuke blush even more than he was before.

"Kyosuke why you blushing so much? This isn't like you." Daisuke said as he put his hand on Kyosuke's cheek and then his head. Kyosuke blushed even harder by the feel of Daisuke's hand on his face. 'please don't touch my face like this I might explode. Uuurgh I might explode if he keep touching me like this.' Kyosuke thought and moved back slowly away from Daisuke.

Daisuke then moved closer then bent down to match Kyosuke's eye level. "hey Kyosuke is there something wrong?" Daisuke said.

Kyosuke shook his head "N-No nothings wrong. Ano can we watch the movie now it's seems to be waiting for us to start it. And I'm felling tired I don't want to wait too late."

Daisuke nodded his head and turned around to grab the remote off of his bed. After he pressed play Kyosuke gasped. Daisuke looked over to Kyosuke. "what's wrong Kyosuke?"

"Isn't this Ai No Kotodama? This is a good movie." Daisuke then looked at him " You know this movie Kyosuke. I didn't know you watch yaoi movies, wow I'm surprised."

Kyosuke then looked at him right away "I don't watch them all the time I just ran into this movie when I was watching TV one day." Kyosuke said while blushing shyly.

After Kyosuke had said that Daisuke turned away from Kyosuke to look at the movie. Then he picked up the remote, turned toward Kyosuke, and back to the TV. Daisuke pressed the remote to skip some chapters to a certain part in the movie. After he got to the part he was looking for he looked over at Kyosuke, who looked red as ever from the scene on the screen.

"Hey Kyosuke." Daisuke said as he moved closer to Kyosuke who was still looking at TV. "Why don't we call each other Takumi and Gii tonight, and do some acting of our own like them." he whispered in Kyosuke's ear and put his hand to his Kyosuke's cheek.

Kyosuke then turned even more red than he actually was and started to fidget underneath Daisuke's touch. And looked Daisuke strait into his eyes. Then looked down at his lips. ' omg this isn't happening to me…but I really want to know how it feels' Kyosuke thought .

Then he looked back up to Daisuke and did a small nod. Which made daisuke look a little surprise. "anoo Daisuke, ah I mean Gii I would like to, but I'm a little scared. But ever since we started filming the Takumi-kun series together I always wanted to know how it would feel if you were really inside of me." Kyosuke said shyly in a whisper.

Daisuke looked really surprised at Kyosuke then turned away. "Wow I didn't know you felt that way about me" Daisuke said as he turned his head back to Kyosuke. He then moved closer to Kyosuke to wrap his around his waist. Kyosuke tried to squirm away from Daisuke, but by the time he was trying to get away, Daisuke already had Kyosuke on his lap. Then Daisuke gave Kyosuke a hug which surprised Kyosuke a lot. Even though they've hugged before on set, this was a different situation where it's just the 2 of them. Kyosuke then buried his face into Daisuke's shoulder, Daisuke also did the same. They sat on the sofa for a while like this breathing in each other's scent until Kyosuke felt Daisuke licking his neck.

(A/N: switching names to character names)

"Hmm Gii~ stop it th-at t-t-tickles." Takumi said while giggling and moaning. But Gii ignored him and pulled Takumi onto his lap more and put him in a straddle position. Takumi was a little confused and flustered at the same time wondering what Gii was gonna do next. Gii then looked up at Takumi's face and inched closer to Takumi's face slowly. But Takumi was trying to get away with every inch Gii moved closer to him. Gii noticed this and decided to put his hand behind Takumi's head to stop him.

"What's wrong Takumi? It's not like we haven't kissed before. Why so tensed now?" Gii asked Takumi as he looked him straight in the eye.

" I- I- I'm not tensed!" Takumi stuttered. Gii looked at Takumi intensely then looked over at the bed then looked back at Takumi. He then picked Takumi up and brought him to the bed. Once he got to the edge of the bed he dropped Takumi down. Takumi looked at Gii and scared of what was gonna happen next. Then he noticed that Gii started to take off his shirt and he lifted his hands to stop him but Gii was too quick, he took off his shirt then pinned Takumi's hands to the bed.

Gii looked down at Takumi eyes and saw his excitement but, his face had a lot of mixed emotions. But as he observed Takumi's face he could see him smiling a little. Then he looked back into Takumi's eyes again, leaned in more onto Takumi so their lower regions would be touching and started rubbing himself onto the younger boy. Takumi let out a moan as Gii rubbed himself on top of him. " Well Takumi since you don't seem tense anymore I'll just do this." Gii said in Takumi's ear before he crashed his mouth onto Takumi's.

Takumi then opened his eyes from shock but as he felt Gii's tongue explore his mouth, Takumi had forgot how he like kissing him. Even though it was for work Gii was the first one to make him feel this way. As they kissed Takumi started to put his hands into Gii's hair to feel how soft it was every time they had to do a sex scene. Gii then stopped his kissed and lifted his head from Takumi's lips to look at him again. Gii closed his eyes then took in a big breath of air and so did Takumi. He opened his eyes again and bent his head next to Takumi's ear .

"So do you want to do more or stop here." he asked Takumi with a husky voice. Takumi turned his head to face Gii and whispered in his ear "I think I want to do more but, can we take it slow like how we do in the movies." Gii turned his head towards Takumi and nodded towards him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.


	3. This is not a Chapter sorry please read

A/N

To my readers I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my story the reason why is because of the fact that I have so much school(college) work that I didn't get caught up. But there is some good news I already planned out some ideas I'm gonna write for the next chapter since I got I it written down somewhere in my notebooks. And so I'll continue my story around the second or third week of May just be patient with me. Right now I'm trying to reread what I wrote for the last chapter I wrote cause I feel so innocent and embarrassed I wrote this. And to tell you guys a secret I think I was half asleep while writing this maybe that is why I'm embarrassed lol. ^.^'


End file.
